It was suppose to be over, but You keep pushing
by FaeTholomew
Summary: Johnny's the all atitude singer of The Sex Pistols, and Sid their bassist. Sid loves Johnny, but feels that John won't let him near. So he may have to push the singer to things, that Johnny never imagined doing. OOC I do not own them.


So This is about The Sex Pistols! It's Johnny Rotten and Sid Vicious, and they have a whole lotta problems, but anyway its probably OOC, but I hope you enjoy the story

Sid's POV

Sid's brown eyes watched as Johnny arched his back, as the singer screamed obscene lyrics into the microphone. The blue eyes widening, as he screamed louder. He loved watching Johnny sing into the mike.A crooked smile formed across Sid's mouth, knowing he'd be making Johnny scream like that, but in a better way. His spiked black hair was beginning to droop due to sweat, his heroin addicted body aching from pretending to play bass, and a fucking erection beyond belief painfully pressing against his leather pants.

Johnny finished the show, saying a few final abusive words towards the crowd. Shit was being thrown everywhere, at them, or at each other. The four of them were barely dodging the things being walked silently ahead of Sid, keeping his distance from the tall bassist. Sid walked faster, catching up to John. The smaller body next to him perfectly walking in step with him.

"Hey, you were brilliant!" John looked at him annoyed, as usual. Sid looked at him, putting on the sad puppy dog eyes, making the short singer cringe."Shit Sidney… What do you want?" Sid let out a small giggle, John was so cute. The way he went from screaming in a mike, to shying away from Sid's arms, the way his blue eyes shined sometimes in a way that made Sid want to pick the singer up and hold him tight.

"Well there's just one, teensy lil' thing ya could do for me…" John looked up at him supicously, then rolled his blue eyes in realisation. "Really Sidney?"

Johnny's POV

It always came back to the physical relationship the singer and the bassist shared. Not that the sex wasn't fuckin' good, but Sid got attached afterwards. It wasn't that Johnny didn't care for Sid, but the bassist was an idiot, and didn't know the meaning of 'this was only a one time thing.'

"Sid, I'm not doing this anymore. It was a few good fucks, but it's over mate." Looking as the bassist smiled even more, the singer looked up at him confused, "Sid?"

The bassist touched his face, making the singer jump at contact. Johnny pulled away from the skinnier taller man, this wasn't okay with the way the bassist was acting. This wasn't something Johnny wanted to deal with, these feelings, he was anti-love! He didn't believe in butterflies, the heat rushing to his cheeks, he wasn't suppose to have these feelings! Paul and Steve were watching them, they knew what had been going on between the singer and bassist, who wouldn't with the sounds they made? Johnny knew he wasn't the most quiet person when it came to fucking, but why the hell would they be listening anyway if they didn't want to hear it?

The small singer went past all the people in the bus to hide in his bunk, to hide from Sid. He had to hide from Sid. He always had to hide. The bassist who never ceased to amaze the singer, they way he blindly idolized the pathetic being Johnny saw himself as. Laying down and curling his body against the wall of the bus, trying to block out the sound of the conforming bassist that was laughing off the stupid sex comments Paul and Steve were currently making to ignore the akwardness that was happening through the room.

Sid's POV The black haired bassist stared through the room back at Johnny's bunk, laughing at the comments Steve and Paul were making to lessen the silence.

-later that night-

Sid stared up at the ceiling of his bunk as he tried to think of how to get Johnny to commit to the possible relationship they could have, it was always something he had thought about, a relationship with John. As he laid there, he looked down into the singer's bunk. He could barely see, but he could tell Johnny wasn't in there.

Silently crawling out of his bunk, Sid looked around to see Johnny sitting on one of the couches on the bus, the blue eyes staring out at the American streets passing them by.

Sid quickly sat down next to Johnny, wrapping one of his arms around the hunched shoulders. Laughing in his throat as the singer jumped and turned around. "Sid?" Laughing, he leaned down and kissed the singer.

Pulling away Sid stared at the wide blue eyes. This was nice, his arm around the singer, his pale skin near the matching pale skin. Leaning down and kissing the singer again, he gently pushed his tongue into the cursing mouth. The small singer then pushed himself away from the bassist and said in a pissed tone, "Stop it. I don't want to do this with you anymore."

"Why not John?" Sid was actually confused, why couldn't Johnny just give in and let Sid love him? Watching the blue eyes look down to the floor, "Because you're making everything I'm against become real for me. And I don't like it…"

What did Johnny mean by that? Everything he was against was now real? "Johnny? I don't understand…" The blue eyes closed in frustration, "If you don't understand, then I'm not explaining it to you!"

"Oh but you are!" Sid quickly pulled Johnny into a hug before the singer could even move.

Johnny's POV

Johnny had forgotten how fast the bassist could be, at least when he was determined. Pale hands quickly pressed against the red tank top Sid was wearing, as Johnny tried to push himself away from the taller man, but the bassist's grip only got tighter around him.

"Sid, lemme go…" The bassist mumbled a 'no' and held him tighter. The closeness was beginning to hurt and disturb him. "Sid let go," his voice was more stern this time, hoping the taller man would get the hint.

But he didn't, Johnny pushed on the taller man's chest some more, before promptly giving up. Instead he let himself lean into the hug, his face nuzzling into the sweaty bassist's chest.

Sid's arms tightened around him, and he heard the black haired man talk, "So that's what you meant." Johnny felt heat rush to his face, Sid figured out what he had been trying to tell him. "And what is it I meant?"

"You have feelings for me… Love feelings.." Johnny's eyes closed, feeling thankful that Sid was hugging him right now, so he could hide his face. "If that's what you think Sidney…" He was trying so hard not to be found out easily.

Sid continued to hold him close, prompting Johnny to become a tiny bit more uncomfortable, "Sid let me go now.." The hug was becoming to intimate for the singer. "No…" He then felt the bassist's hands move downwards towards the singer's hips.

Finally pulling away, John's face was red and he said, "Stop." This wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't want to stop either. Sid opened his mouth, but Johnny cut him off, "Stop."

Sid's POV

His brown eyes watched as Johnny held one of his arms from moving further down. The expression on the singer's face worried the bassist. It wasn't the usual pissed expression he was use to, it was a more frightened expression, like Sid had done something to hurt the singer." Johnny?" The blue eyes moved a little bit, indicating he was listening. "Are you okay?"

The blue eyes then looked down again in shame, Sid was utterly confused about the singers current actions. Cocking his head to the side, Sid tried to figure out what the sudden change in John's personality could mean. He had gone from being submissive, to angry, to full on shy. "Johnny… Please.." He heard than singer whimper as he managed to push his hand down and have his fingers rub circles against Johnny's spine.

"Johnny…" "STOP IT!" The yell caused Steve, Paul, and Malcolm to rush out and make sure everything was all right. John this time had successfully pushed the bassist off him, and ran to his bunk.

"Sid what did you do? I've never seen John act like that before." Steve's voice was actually worried. Sid quietly said, "I don't know… I was just…" Malcolm then said, "Whatever it was, you've obviously upset John, so apologize in the morning and no more fighting." Sid felt his anger flare, wanting nothing more than to bash the manager's head into the wall, but choose not to, and curled his body against the wall of the seat, trying to fall asleep.

Johnny's POV

Everyone had tried talking to him, but all had promptly given up and chosen to go to bed. John's body was pressed against the wall of his bunk, he had been shaking against it earlier. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted Sid not to touch him, it was that Sid kept going even when he said no.

He wasn't suppose to be weak like this, he was suppose to be the crude Johnny Rotten, but he was being John Lydon instead. Weak, pathetic John. He wanted to stop being a little wimp and do what he wanted. But the place Sid had touched him… Where the doctors had poked and prodded him like a science experiment… It felt nice having Sid rub so lovingly on the tender area.

He had decided what he was going to do. It was this or find himself pathetic forever.

Hearing the heavy breathing from his band mates, Johnny quietly got out from his bunk and walked into the living room of the bus. Spotting Sid's splayed out body, Johnny walked over to the sleeping form.

Staring down at the sleeping man, Johnny breathed in and out, and slowly crawled over the form, letting himself straddle the taller man. He carefully let one of his hands touch Sid's sleeping face. Watching the brown eyes slowly open and then look up at him, he said, "Hello Sidney." He looked away, his face turning red, he was trying to be stronger than he was. He pulled his hand away from the bassist's face.

"Ello Johnny, Whatcha doin?" The stupid git started grinning up at John, who looked back down and said, "What do you think I'm doing Sidney?" "I think your trying to turn me on." John felt more heat rush to his face.

He could feel the bassist's growing erection through the leather pants. Biting his lip, John moved his hips a bit. The bassist groaned, and pushed upwards. Their lips connected, and Johnny felt Sid's tongue push into his mouth. Letting his tongue meet Sid's shyly, Johnny whimpered as Sid wrapped his tongue around his own. Pulling away, and biting his lip harder, John looked upwards, and got off the bassist.

Sid's POV

"John?" Sid watched as Johnny looked from the ceiling to the floor, as he undid his shirt, and let it drop to the floor, and the pulled his pants down. Sid watched as John then climbed back on top of him. Sid's hand began to wander, touching the singer's pale chest, rubbing small circles. Looking up and watching John biting his lip. Moving his hand downward, Sid ghosted his fingers over Johnny's dick. This caused a more vocal reaction, a little whimper escaping the singer's throat.

The fact the singer was doing this after what had happened earlier surprised the bassist, but it wasn't that Sid didn't like this. Sid felt John rocking his hips, against Sid's aching leather clad-erection. Sid pushed gently on John's chest making the small singer sit up, enough so that he could pull his leather pants down.

He then quickly pulled the singer back on top of him. Rocking his hips more freely, Sid moaned as he felt Johnny's inner thighs on his clothed legs. He could feel his cock rubbing against John's thighs, and in turn he could feel John's cock rub against his stomach. He looked up to see Johnny pulling up one of Sid's hands gently and shyly sucking on his fingers, licking every digit individually. Sid's mouth watered as he watched John suck on his middle finger, going down to the base of the knuckle to the tip of the finger. He felt Johnny's tongue wrap around the digit shyly, humming the tune to Anarchy in The U.K., and looking at him with whoreish eyes. Sid pulled his hand away gently, wrapping his arm around John, letting his hand wander down to John's entrance.

Sid's other hand wandered to rub at John's spine, making small circles again, rubbing the area where he suspected Johnny hated to be touched. His middle finger rubbed against the entrance, pushing in gently, feeling the muscles clench around his finger.

Johnny was refusing to look at him by now, not refusing technically, but was looking at the ceiling. Sid moved his finger against the tight muscles, listening to Johnny give what could have been a pleasured moan. Removing his finger, then putting two in, Sid listened to John give a louder moan, quieting himself by biting his lip. Sid leaned up and kissed John's neck lovingly, and gently nipped at the pale skin.

Johnny's hips were beginning to rock onto the two fingers inside of him, causing Sid to smile and nip more at John's chest and neck. His other hand continued to rub circles on John's sensitive spine, causing Johnny to shudder pathetically against both hands. Making Sid have more questions about the tender area.

Pulling away from John's chest Sid asked, "Why do you hate being touched here?" As he said 'here' he rubbed the area a bit more roughly, he watched Johnny arch in his touch, breathing out heavily.

Johnny's POV

Quietly Johnny answered, "Because that's where they stuck all the needles during the meningitis…" Sid's rubbing became gentle again, the sod was trying to make up for the previous roughness. Then Johnny cried out as Sid moving his fingers against his prostate, he pushed back on the fingers, trying to get more contact.

He could hear himself, it was disgusting. He hated sex, having it, enjoying it, just the idea of it usually made him disgusted. But here he was pushing his hips back on his best mate's fingers, moaning like a whore. He felt disgusted with himself, but the fingers inside him felt so goddamn good.

Pushing back a bit more, he cursed under his breath as Sid removed his fingers. But the fingers on his tender spine continued to rib lovingly, making Johnny's breathing hitch upward as Sid leaned foreword to silence him from making too much noise.

The rubbing stopped, and both Sid's hands grabbed onto Johnny's hips, lifting him up a bit. Johnny knew what was coming, so he spread his legs over Sid a bit more.

Johnny then bit his lip, drawing blood, as Sid dropped John's hips onto his cock. The blood dribbled down Johnny's chin as he breathed heavily, trying to stop himself from being too loud.

Looking down at Sid for the first time since this started, Johnny felt Sid lift him up and drop him again, more roughly this time. John's voice echoed through the bus this time, most likely waking the others. But Johnny could care less as he started lifting his hips and slamming down.

He looked upwards towards the ceiling again as he started bouncing on Sid's lap, the bassist was letting him take care of everything, letting him do all the work. Johnny's hips kept slamming down as he looked upwards, his face red from embarrassment.

He could feel Sid's member slipping in and out of him easily, hitting his prostate straight on. Johnny's eyes clamped shut as he felt one of Sid's hands on his spine again, rubbing gently as he bounced against the pointy hip bones.

Then he felt Sid's other hand touch his face, making him look down. Johnny's eyes looked to the side, hiding his embarrassment. Listening to Sid say, "Why won't you let me see your face?" Johnny just continued to move his hips.

He didn't know how to answer. How was he suppose to tell Sid that he made Johnny feel ashamed, but at the same time made him feel beautiful for once in his life. "Johnny please tell me…"

Johnny looked down at Sid who was giving him the big brown puppy dog eyes, the look that always got to him. "Why won't you let me see.." Johnny cut him off, "Because you make me feel…," his voice trailed off as he realised what he was saying.

Johnny's head dropped, and his orange dyed hair covered his eyes. He hated this! He hated the way Sid made him feel, the way everything about the bassist made him feel.

The hand on his hand moved to touch his cheek, Sid was always the romantic. "Johnny… Please let me see you…" Johnny lifted his head and started moving his hips again, not realizing that they had stopped. His cheek was leaning into Sid's warm hand as he moved.

Sid's POV

Keeping one hand on Johnny's cheek and the other on his back, Sid started thrusting his hips upwards into the singer. Sid watched how John's eyes closed and his face flushed as he cried out.

The hand on John's cheek feel down to touch Johnny's chest, but kept moving further down to slowly touch Johnny's erection. He watched as Johnny bit his lip in pleasure his eyes clamping shut as he whimpered.

Sid groaned as he felt Johnny's inner muscles clamp around him, he wanted John to get the most out of this. He wanted Johnny to know what Sid thought of him.

He wanted Johnny to know he thought the singer was beautiful, that he was perfect in Sid's mind. Watching Johnny cry out in pleasure caused Sid to moan loudly in his own pleasure. His hand rubbed gentle circles into John's back, and played gently with the tip of John's cock.

This was perfect, he could feel his own cock moving in and out of Johnny. He could see the singer's face for once during sex, and it was beautiful. Rubbing the tip of John's cock more roughly, he felt the hot cum spray over his hand.

He could hear Johnny crying out in pleasure, practically screaming. He felt John's inner walls clamp down around him, as he came in perfect time with the singer. He knew his cum had hit John's prostate, because the singer gave a loud scream of pleasure, and was shaking violently. Sid looked upwards, John had saliva running down his chin from all the screams and moans. The saliva was mixing with the blood still dripping from the bit into lip, causing Johnny to whimper in pain. Sid leaned upwards to kiss the pain away.

Johnny leaned into the kiss, but pulled away as Steve and Paul walked into the room. The two were looking at him and John with big eyes. "Looks like ye two made up.." Steve was trying to crack a joke, it wasn't working to cover how uncomfortable the atmosphere in the room was.

Sid watched as Johnny opened his mouth and said, "Yeah, so? You rather us be avoiding' each other like the plague?" Steve laughed, "Of coarse not Rotten! Just surprised you made up so fast…"

Paul joked, "Well they obviously made up fast with what they were doin!" Sid laughed with the other two on that one, while Johnny just got off of Sid, hissing as the soft member slipped out of him.

Sid watched as Johnny limped to the bunks weakly. Steve whistled sarcastically as John walked past him naked, causing Johnny to yell, "Sexual Harassment!" They all laughed, but then Johnny was in his bunk.

Steve turned to look at Sid and said, "I don't know how much more of your break-ups I can take Sidney… You guys take a lot out of me.." Sid laughed, then said, "Sorry.." But was cut off by Johnny yelling, "DON'T APILOGIZE! And come back here!" The last part was said more quietly.

Sid smiled and stood up, walking to the bunks, and slipping into John's. Johnny was staring at him, looked down, and sighed. Sid became worried but his worry was stopped by John muttering, "C'mere and fuckin' spoon me god dammit." Sid playfully replyed, "Yes dear." He pulled the singer close, his front against the back of John. Smiling he reached for Johnny's hand and laced there fingers, hearing John growl under his breath.


End file.
